


UMY 70's Drabbles

by ThatAnnoyingBella



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: 1970's, 70's, M/M, One Shot, happier times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAnnoyingBella/pseuds/ThatAnnoyingBella
Summary: Where I will put all of my little 70's drabbles of the Troffy early days, when they'd first found the city. Before Ross, before shit hit the fan.





	UMY 70's Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write a full length 70's UMY, but it didn't convey the feeling the way I wanted it to. These 70's parts seem to invoke that nostalgic feeling much better when they are just little snippets. So here's a really short little fic I wrote. I have loads of these hanging around.

Trott rushed into the kitchen when he heard the ding of the microwave. He opened it, picking up the plate inside with the very tips of his fingers, and hastily dropping it on the counter top with a whispered curse when it burnt him. Turning and grabbing a dish washing cloth, he wrapped it around his hand and took the plate into the living room and putting it on the coffee table.

Trott paused, thinking, then ran over to the wall near the front door to turn off the lights, and dragged their pair of beanbag chairs (spotted and striped, and blue and green, respectively) into the bedroom. He ran back into the now-dark living room and turned on the TV, pushing a video tape of M.A.S.H. into their brand new VCR machine, which Trott had bought earlier in the day. He adjusted the cushions on the couch, then, as an afterthought, ran back into the kitchen to fetch tomato sauce and beer.  
He’d no sooner placed the beer on the coffee table when he heard the jangling of keys, and light flooded into the room. Smith seemed surprised to see the lights turned off, and looked at Trott. 

“Hey, what are you-” Smith froze, his gaze resting on the VCR machine, and dropped his keys, shutting the door behind him hastily. He rushed forward to run his hands over the set, disbelief coating his voice. “YOU DIDN’T.”

“I did,” Trott said, shifting on his feet. “I- uh, I had to do some overtime to get it, actually, so if you don’t want it-”

Smith cut Trott off with a tight hug, and Trott’s heart swelled at the tenderness in Smith’s voice as he answered Trott’s unspoken question. “I love it. I love you. You didn’t have to do this for me, I know they’re expensive,” Smith said, finally catching sight of the food that Trott had cooked.

“Trott, are those vegan sausage rolls?”

Trott pulled back from the hug shyly, “Well, you said you liked them, so, I thought, you know.”

“You went to all this trouble for me?”

“Well, it is your birthday,” Trott smiled, pulling Smith over to the couch and pressing play on the remote control for the VCR set. Smith sunk down onto the couch beside Trott, who snuggled into his side. Smith shook his head, catching hold of Trott’s collar an pulling him in for a deep kiss. Their lips moved passionately against each other, and Trott couldn’t hide his grin when Smith bit his lip gently and pulled away. He was so glad that he’d done good. He didn’t do this sort of thing often and he was way out of his comfort zone.

“A blow job would have sufficed,” Smith said with a wink. 

Trott shoved him roughly, and settled down under Smith’s arm to watch their first movie on their new VCR machine.


End file.
